


Behind Shadowed Windows

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [138]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares again. None of them are free of them, and they all know better than to sleep alone when they're bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Shadowed Windows

**Author's Note:**

> Thor, with his nephew and Tony  
> Prompt: Gentle  
> Alternate Universe: Heroes Are Villains

There are some words that no one would think to use to describe the Avengers, and it always amuses Thor that among them is gentle. Of course, most people only see them when they're in battle, and expect they're much the same behind the safety of the closed doors and shadowed windows of Tony's great tower. Those who do see them there, that aren't Avengers themselves, tend to keep quiet about what they see, if perhaps only because no one would believe it.

He reaches up to rub a hand across his nephew's back when the boy shifts on his arm, soothing the child back into sleep with more ease than he'd ever had with his brother when they were small. Cradling Brandon, he feels a fierce surge of protectiveness and affection for his nephew, with the thought tangled with the emotions that it's the perceived lack of many admirable qualities that has driven more than one person to attempt to take the small boy from them.

"Is he finally asleep?" Tony is hovering in the doorway, looking as if he hasn't slept himself in longer than he's supposed to. None of them have been good about taking proper care of themselves since the latest attempt to steal their child.

"Brandon has been asleep for quite some time, Tony." Thor frowns a little, and walks toward Tony. When his mortal friend doesn't try to evade him, he worries, and more when he's able to close his hand gently around the nape of Tony's neck. There's tension humming under his hand for a long moment before everything seems to relax, and Tony slumps against him.

"Good. That's good." Tony doesn't move for a long moment, and when he does stir, Thor tightens his hand just a fraction, stroking his thumb over the skin behind Tony's ear. "I need to finish the schematics for the cri..."

"We will all watch over him. No one will get so close to taking him as SHIELD did." Thor keeps his voice low, and tries to keep his temper in check, but he can hear the grumble of thunder outside that tells him he's not doing as well as he'd like. "You need to sleep as well."

"Can't." Tony shakes his head, blinking as he tries to remain awake. "Don't want to see that again."

Nightmares again. None of them are free of them, and they all know better than to sleep alone when they're bad. Tony won't sleep with whoever's watching Brandon, either, so he doesn't risk waking up his son.

"JARVIS." Thor doesn't let go, only glancing up at the ceiling as he addresses the AI. "Where is Natasha?" She's the best one to deal with Tony when he's in this sort of state, or Clint, and since they're at the far side of the floor from Thor's room, sounds in either of their rooms won't disturb Brandon.

"Agent Romanov is with Captain Rogers in her room at the moment, and has expressed a desire not to be disturbed." JARVIS pauses, and Thor raises an eyebrow. "Agent Barton is currently returning to his room from the archery range, and can be redirected to collect sir if needed."

Thor smiles, and nods. "I would be most pleased if you would do so, JARVIS."

Tony sighs, leaning against Thor a little. "I hate you right now. Just a little."

"You need to sleep," Thor repeats, rubbing his thumb against Tony's neck soothingly as they wait for Clint to arrive. They take care of each other, and try not to hurt each other, and no one who didn't see it for themselves would ever believe it.

Thor thinks he likes it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think Loki and Phil have decided on a plan to destroy the Helicarrier yet - they're still arguing about what would be the best way to repay Fury for both the attempted kidnapping and the lack of any sort of cooperation in finding who'd have the audacity (and idiocy, as Loki argues) to do that. Possibly also arguing if Fury actually knew about and had anything to do with the attempt.
> 
> So, this story is definitely after [Agent and Reindeer Games](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1163243), but not more than a couple of days at most.


End file.
